the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Ulricanisme
Ulricanisme er en af den Gamle Verdens største og mest udbredte religioner. Den fokuserer på Ulric, som den øverste af guderne, hvor hvem igennem at skaberen kan erkendes og manifesteres. Religion bliver hovedsageligt praktiseret i de nordlige egne af den Gamle Verden og ledes af en stor gruppe patriarker med Ar-Ulric, som den øverste leder og frontfigur for religionen. Organisation Ulric kult er meget løst sammensat, dog i modsætning til de mange andre løse religiøse kulte, så har den Ulricanske en definitiv leder: Ar-Ulric. Under Ar-Ulric er der en gruppe Patriarker, som styrer de forskellige religiøse kredse rundt omkring i den Gamle Verden. Under primakerne er de lokale præster og de forskellige abbeder, der styrer lokale templer og helligdomme. Ar-Ulric Det er Old-reichspiel for "Valgt af Ulric" el. "Ulrics Udvalgte" og titlen på den øverste autoritet i den ulricanske religion og Ulrics talerør i den Gamle Verden. Han regerer over alle Ulrics gejstlige og tilbeder fra sit hovedsæde i Middenheim. Hans ord og ordrer er pr. definition Ulrics og hans magt dermed guddommelig og unægteligt, dette skyldes at Ar-Ulric i realiteten ikke er en normal gejstlig, men derimod en rettro ulricanere, hvori Ar-Ulric, som er navnet på en del af Ulrics ånd på, har taget bolig. Sammenførslen af ånden og den gejstlige er årsagen til at den gejstlige tager navnet Ar-Ulric, som et tegn på personen er blevet genfødt. På en Ar-Ulrics død forlader ånden den dødeliges krop og rejser videre til den næste rettro ulricanere, dog prøver de øverste gejstlige at vejlede Ar-Ulrics ånd via forskellige relikvier til den kandidat, som de synes er den mest passende. Patriark Under Ar-Ulric befinder der sig en stor gruppe patriarker, som regerer på Ar-Ulrics vegne over grupper af præster og styrer kulten og religionen på mere lokal plan. Dog nyder de patriarker, som ligger længere væk fra Ar-Ulric meget selvstændighed og følger snare de lokale herskere eller blot deres egne ønsker og ideer. Det er også som regel Patriarker, som bestemmer over de lokale afdeling af de forskellie militante religiøse ordner, som er underlagt den ulricanske kult. Nogle patriarker har dog en anden funktion end at regererer og holde opsyn med præster. Patriark bruges også som en titel for en vis og oplyst ulricansk præst eller munk. Der er også mange af de gejstlige, som bistår Ar-Ulric med hans mange opgaver, som bærer titlen patriark.Mange patriarker holder til i katedraler, hvorfra de kan holde oversyn over præsterne i deres storsogn og samle på ulricansk viden. Nogle gange er der endda flere patriarker om en katedral. De vigtigste katedraler og dermed patriaker er Ulrics Hal, Middenheims katedral, hvor Ar-Ulric bor iform af at være Middenheims patriark, Teutoner Katedralen i Carroburg, hvor Patriark Alaric holder til, og Midvinter Kirken i Altdorf, hvor Patriark Wolfram holder til, og hvor den kommende Kejser bliver kronet til konge af Teutonerne. De to største katedraler og centre for ulricanisme udenfor Imperiet er Vinterens Tempel i Kislev, hvor Patriark Valentin bor, og Wilkolaks Katedral i Vizima, hvor Patriark Aleksander Aleksander holder til. Det Økumeniske Råd Det er en forsamling af Patriarker, som alle bistår den siddende Ar-Ulric med deres viden og hjælper ham med at tage beslutninger og regerer den ulricanske kult på den bedste måde. Det er også dem, som har fingeren mest med, når der skal vælges en ny Ar-Ulric, og det er også som regel dem, den næste bliver valgt. Rådet består næsten udelukkende af Patriarker fra det nordlige Imperiet, hvilket har været med til at skabe stor utilfredshed med rådet, da de ofte kun fokuserer på deres egne og deres sogns problemer. Dette har betydet at mange patriarker i andre riger ikke følger rådets beslutninger, men istedet for sammen med den lokale hersker har valgt en stedfortræder for Ar-Ulric og Rådet, som er den definitive leder af Ulricanisme i deres rige. Primat Det er en uofficiel titel indenfor den Ulricanske Kirke, som bruges om den mest fremtrædende patriark inden for en større region, f.eks. et stort ulricansk land eller forsamling af mindre riger. Teknisk set holder primaten ikke mere magt end en normal primark, men i forlængelse af at de enten er patriark af den lokale hovedstad eller er den patriark, som er på bedst fod med den lokale fyrste eller konge, har primaten end lang større indflydelse på staten og dens teologiske principper end hans kollegaer har. Titlen er dermed på mange måder næsten mere sekulær og statslig end religiøs og gejstlig. Franconien og Ostermark deler en primat, med hovedsæde i Franconien, og ligeså deler de scandiske lande en primat. Temerien-Redanien og Kislev har hver en primat for sig selv. Præster De normale gejstlige, som prædiker de guddommelige ord og gudernes visdom videre til befolkningen. De prædikere og forkynder gudernes ord fra templer og helligdomme overalt i den Gamle Verden. Der kan sagtens være flere præster tilknyttet et tempel, men en præst kan også være tilknyttet et hof, hvor han bistår med sin religiøse viden, og igen findes, der også omrejsende præster, der prædiker Ulrics ord ud til folket. Når en præst er færdig uddannet påtager de sig som regel et nyt navn, der er fundet i en af myterne, legenderne eller skrifterne om Ulric. Endvidere bliver de også tiltalt med navnet Fader el. Moder for at vise de er færdiguddannet og har forstand på de hellige skrifter og kan vejlede de troende. Mens en præst er under oplæring kaldes vedkommende en abbat. Abbeder og Munke Der findes utallige klostre over hele den Gamle Verden, hvor ulricanere har søgt tilflugt fra omverden for at kunne vige deres liv til den ulricanske tro og undersøge de hellige skrifter. Disse klostre ledes i dagligdagen af en abbede eller abbedisse, som er underlagt den lokale patriark. Det største ulricanske kloster i den Gamle Verden er Det Hvide Kastel, der ligger 50 km fra Middenheim, og bestyres af abbeden Wortwin, som også bærer rangen patriark, da klosteret ejer så store landområder. Det er også her mange ridder af den Hvide Ulvs Orden bliver uddannet i den ulricanske tro, så de har en viden næsten på niveau med nyuddannet præst. Ældrerådene En vigtig del af den Ulricanske Kirke, som består af ikke gejstlige folk, er de ulricanske sogns ældreråd. Rådene består af de enkelte sogns ældste, og dermed ifølge de ulricanske traditioner og skikke de klogeste og vise personer i sognet. Deres opgave er at arbejde sammen med den lokale præst om at lede sognet på den bedst mulige måde ved f.eks. at bestemme sammen med lokale herremænd og fogeder, hvornår høsten skal finde sted, eller organiserer fejringen af højtider. De forskellige subgrene og sekter Ulricanisme har mange forskellige subgrene og sekter, der opstået undervejs i religionens lange historie. Den langt mest udbredte retning er den Ortodokse, som er den mest gængse, og den som flest tænker på, når de tænker ulricanisme. Den Ortodokse retning er dog blevet meget kritiseret for at være tilbagestående og ikke følge med tiderne, grundet dette er den næststørste subgren kaldet Pietister opstået, som har prøvet at moderniserer ulricanisme. Ortodokse Den ældste og ledende retning inden for ulricanismen. De mener vejen til erkendelse af guderne bevares og formidles gennem den hellige tradition og de hellige skrifter. Denne retnings følger og især de gejstlige og fanatiske følger har mange regler og traditioner til punkt og prikke. Pietister En relativt ny vækkelsesretning inden for ulricanismen, der lægger vægt på troen som levende realitet i det enkelte menneske. Fokus er på at leve et liv, hvor enhver handling indebærer tilbedelse af det guddommelige. De lægger stadig stor vægt på de samme regler og traditioner, som de ortodokse, men følger dem ikke lige så skarpt, og prøver i stor grad at udføre disse på en anderledes måde, som passer individet bedre. Ackedanerne Det er langt fra alle ulricanere, som er enige om Sigmars guddommelige status, nogle af de første, som satte spørgsmålstegn ved dette var Ackedanerne. De opkaldt efter grundlæggeren Patriak Ackeus, og mener, at Sigmar blot var en inkarnation og en avatar af Ulric og hans vilje, og derfor ikke i sig selv er guddommelig, men gennem Ulric har opnået en stor spirituel status. De ser ham som definitionen på en sand Ulricaner, men ikke en gud. De vandt stor indflydelse under de Ulricanske Kejsere i tiden under de Tre Kejsere. Ursunisterne En anden gruppe, der heller ikke deler mening med de gængse ulricanere er uUsunisterne, opkaldt efter grundlæggeren Fader Ursun. De mener i Sigmar blot var en normal dødelig, der dog var vejledt af Ulric, men dette var grundet hans stærke tro i Vinterkongen. Denne side gren ses dog kun blandt stærkt fanatiske ulricaner i Imperiet og i større enklaver i de nordlige lande. Ulrics Børn Det er en af de få ulricanske kulte, der blev stemplet som hedenske af Ar-Ulric og Imperiet. De er blevet dette grundet deres vilde og stærkt primitive natur, da de følger ældgamle regler og udfører ritualer, som ikke har været i vidt brug siden tiden før Imperiet. Men den vigtigste årsag er nok at de fleste også er varulve, da de mener at i denne form har Ulric givet dem sin velsignelse ved at transformerer dem til sit udvalgte dyr. De Teologiske Tanker Ulricanisme bygger på nogle grundtanker, som er meget vigtige for at forstå den plads Ulric påtager sig blandt de andre guder, men også hans generelle teologi. Følgende er de mest essentielle grundtanker: * Ulric er gudernes konge, menneskehedens fader og verdens opretholder. * Erkendelse af skaberen er mulig og ønskværdig gennem de andre guder, men går hierarkisk gennem Ulric. * Ritualer og traditioner er afgørende for religiøs identitet og folkets enhed. Alle bør følge disse praksisser. * Patriarkernes akkumulerede visdom nedarvet gennem generationer er mere gyldig og velbegrundet end enkeltpersoners tanker. * Sigmar er den sidste af guderne og en vigtig portal til erkendelse på linje med de 10, men har ikke primat. Retningslinjer Ulricanisme har en lang række retningslinjer, der er nedfældet i de mange hellige skrifter og bøger. Der er stor forskel på hvor skarpt reglerne bliver fulgt. Nedenfor er angivet nogle eksempler på både de meget gængse regler, som alle ulricanere følger, og nogle mere skrappe regler, som kun de meget stærkt troende følger. Nogle går igen fra de forskellige teologiske grundtanker, men disse er også meget vigtige for den ulricanske selvforståelse og deres samfund. De Gængse Regler * Ritualer og traditioner er afgørende for religiøs identitet og folkets enhed. Alle bør følge disse praksisser. * Ulrics hellige ilde, placeret ved Ulrics helligdomme, må aldrig dø ud. * Adlyd dine overmænd. * Vejen til oplysning kan findes i Ulrics hellige traditioner og guddommelige skrifter. * Patriarkernes akkumulerede visdom nedarvet gennem generationer er mere gyldig og velbegrundet end enkeltpersoners tanker. * Forsvar og behold din Ære. * Alle blodsudgydelser skal kunne retfærdiggøres i Ulrics åsyn. * Vær Retfærdig. De mere fanatiske Regler * Forsvar altid din ære, hver gang den bliver udfordret. * Vær ærlig og retfærdig. Bedrag & svindel er ikke Ulrics vej. * Ulveskind må kun bæres, hvis man har dræbt ulven selv og med et våben man selv har håndlavet af materialer fra naturen. * Samfundet og de ulricanske regler er vigtigere end individet. * Troen er vigtigere end livet, Ulric vil belønne dig for at være tro! Hellige skrifter Ulricanisme har utallige hellige skrifter, hvor der er stor uenighed mellem de forskellige lande, regioner og sågar sogn om hvilke af teksterne, der er de vigtigste. Men også hvilke tekter, der regelt er hellige og ikke bare tekster skrevet af ulricanske præster og patriarker. Følgende er de mest udbredte ulricanske tekster, som Ar-Ulric og det Økkumeniske Råd har dømt hellige: * Liper Lupus: En samling af og beskrivelse af den tidlige ulricanske kult og hvordan Ulric ledte menneskeheden til den Gamle Verden, og hvordan han beskyttede menneskeheden mod kaos. * De Ulricanske Skrifter: En samling af Ulrics mange bedrifter og gerninger, der viser hans magt og storhed. * Teutonerhistorien: Historien om hvordan Ulric ledte de teutonske stammer til hvad, der ville blive Imperiet, og en beskrivelse af den den ulricanske kults senere historie. * Ulrics Lov: En større beskrivelse af hvordan ulricanere bør leve og hvilke regler de skal følge. Samt de myter, der ligger til grundsten for disse regler. * De 100 Helgener: En lang liste på mere end de 100 nævnte i titlen helgene, som alle har været avaterer af Ulric, og hvilke handlinger og bedrifter disse har udført i deres liv. Ulricanske Hilsner Følgende er en række vigtige og klassike hilsner for ulricanere * Kampråb: Ære til Kongernes Konge, Ulric! * Kampråb: Væk jern! * Almindelig hilsen på Reichspiel: Ulric sei mit dir (Ulric være med dig) * Almindelig hilsen på Classical: Uldaricus auxillium vos Ulricansk håndtegn Et klassisk ulricansk håndtegn, er at pege to finger i vejret med en ellers knyttet næve, da det ligner et U, Ulrics forbogstav. Den bruges som en hverdags hilsen, der viser man både ønsker folk en god dag og hæder, samt at man håber Ulric og hans vilje vil smile på dem. Højtider Den Ulricanske Kirke har mange højtider, som er unikke og/eller meget vigtige for kirken og dens følgere. Følgende er de vigtigste: Midvinter Den mest centrale af alle de ulricanske højtider. Her fejrer man både året der er gået, men beder også Ulric om forårets kommen og held i det kommende år. Hellige Ordner Den Ulricanske Kirke har en lang række ordner af både militaristisk og pacifistisk arter, som dog alle er prestigefulde ordner, der enten forsvarer den ulricanske tro eller er et symbol på at en person har gjort store og heltemodige gerninger, som Ulric ville være stolt over. Den Hvide Ulvs Orden Det er en af Imperiets ældste og mest prestigefyldte ridderordener, som varetager at beskytte ulricanske helligdomme, templer og vigtige medlemmer af Kirken, som Ar-Ulric og patriarkerne. Orden optager riddere, som er stærkt troende ulricanere og som har vist deres færdigheder i kamp flere gange. De Grå Ulve En orden af krigere, som ville være medlemmer af den Hvide Ulvs Orden og tjene den Ulricanske Kirke med deres kampfærdigheder, men ikke havde det adelige blod og derfor ikke kunne blive en del af ordenen. De fungerer som fodfolk for den Hvide Ulvs Orden og mange af dens medlemmer er frygtindgydende krigerpræster og veteraner fra Imperiets nordlige provinsers hærer. Det Hvide Sjals Orden Det er den Ulricanske Kirkes mest prestigefulde orden og er givet til ulricanere, som har gjort den utroligt ekstraordinært og heroisk. Disse gerninger kan oftest klassificeres som martyr gerninger eller noget tæt på disse. Det er Ar-Ulric, som vælger om en troende er værdig til blive belønnet med det Hvide Sjals Orden, men det før set at Patriarker har indstillet personer til ordenen. Folk, der stadig er i live og er medlemmer af orden, får tildelt et flot hvidsjal udsmykket med gyldne tråde, som symbolisere deres ofrelse for orden. Ordenen er til tider blevet misbrugt af Ar-Ulricer, som har haft behov får støtte fra enten patriarker eller sekulære personer. Den Sorte Ar-Urlic, en Ar-Ulric notorisk for sin misbrug af embedet, gav ordenen ud til storhertugen af Middenland for at han hjalp ham mod de patriarker, som prøvede at afsætte ham. Ulrics Ring Langt fra ligeså prestigefuld som det Hvide Sjals Orden, men stadig et stort hædersbevis. Ordenen er givet ud til ulricanere, som har gjort noget ekstraordinært for den Ulricanske Kirke. De fleste patriarker, højre stående præster og vigtige medlemmer af den Hvide Ulvs Orden og de Grå Ulve er medlemmer af ordenen. Det er Ar-Ulric, som vælger hvem der skal tildeles ordenen og nogle patriarker har endda også fået lov til også at overrække ordenen. Medlemmer af ordenen får overrakt en stålring indgraveret med ulricanske runer, som et symbol på de er en del af ordenen og at de har gået meget igennem for deres tro. Ulricanske Munkeordener Den Ulricanske Kirke har mange munkeordener, som er opstået i løbet af kirkens lange historie. De fleste abbeder har ingen specifik munkeorden eller blot holder deres orden kun til i det ene kloster. Men nogle ordner er vidtstrakte, vigtige eller meget prestigerige, følgende er eksempler på disse: Stormens Øje Det er en af de ældste munkeordener, som værdsætter ulricansk viden højere end noget andet. Ordenens medlemmer rejser den Gamle Verden rundt i jagt efter tabte ulricanske skrifter, bøger og relikvier. De tager alle disse genstande med tilbage til deres klostre, hvor andre medlemmer analysere og undersøge dem. Orden får sit navn af at de samler viden, som vil kunne klarer sig igennem katastrofer og apokalypser, for klostrene ligger i Stormens Øje, og i Stormens Øje er der altid stille. Den Hvide Rose Det er en gammel munkeorden, som i storgrad består af pietister. De lægger et stort fokus på hvordan den Ulricanske Kirke kan støtte og hjælpe den Gamle Verdens lokalsamfund. De bistår disse både ved brug af deres viden, men også deres råstyrke ved f.eks. at hjælpe til med at høste. Den Sorte Ulv En mindre munkeorden, som fungerer som den Ulricanske Kirkes hemmelige politi og efterretningstjeneste. Deres opgave er at finde kættere i kulten og udrense korruption, samt beskytte ulricanske værdier og relikvier. Medlemmerne af ordenen kan kendes på deres kulsorte munkekåber og en ulvehalskæde lavet af bearbejdet stål, så den er sort som nattehimlen. Orden er ledet af Patriark Hertwig den Kolde, der tidligere var leder af Middenheims efterretningstjeneste og er en af Imperiets mest frygtede individer. Næsten ligeså frygtet er Hertwigs højre hånd Bill the Chill, der siges at være en af Imperiets mest effektive menneskejæger og rygtes at være for brutal for selv den Kejserlige Inkvisition.Category:Religion Category:Ulric Category:Ulricanisme